La Rosa de Anthony
by DanielleCatBall
Summary: Anthony, maldecido por el joven dios Terrence Grandchester después de haberle ganado en una pelea. Terrence con odio creo dos flechas una de oro y otra de hierro: la primera el amor incondicional y la de hierro que incitaría el odio. Con la flecha de hierro disparó a Candy y con la de oro disparó a Anthony. Entonces, Anthony la amo con locura y ella lo aborrecio.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Este fic, estara basado en el romance de la mitologia clasica: Apolo y Dafne

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**¿Por qué los seres humanos no pueden escapar de la influencia de Dios? ¿Por qué los dioses siempre han tratado de contactar con el ser humano? El mundo de los seres humanos todavía desconoce la verdad de las consecuencias originadas por las acciones de los dioses.**_

_**Podemos encontrar cuatro dimensiones. Los dioses que se encuentran en la cuarta, la más elevadas muy raramente contactan son los seres humanos, en el mundo de la vida. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de los dioses que han contactado con seres humanos hasta ahora?**_

_**En el mundo de los seres humanos, aquel que sea contactado o que reciba en él un dios es de lo más desafortunado y se convierte en el origen que arruinara su futuro. **_

_A Dafne ya los brazos le crecían  
y en luengos ramos vueltos se mostraban;  
en verdes hojas vi que se tornaban  
los cabellos que el oro escurecían;_

_de áspera corteza se cubrían_  
_los tiernos miembros que aun bullendo estaban;_  
_los blancos pies en tierra hincaban_  
_y en torcidas raíces se volvían._

_Aquel que fue la causa de tal daño,_  
_a fuerza de llorar, crecer hacía_  
_este árbol, que con lágrimas regaba._

_¡Oh miserable estado, oh mal tamaño,_  
_que con llorarla crezca cada día_  
_la causa y la razón por que lloraba!_

_Apolo y Dafne. Garcilaso de la Vega, soneto XIII_

El campo elíseo, un lugar majestuoso casi artístico, lleno de alegría donde las nubes descansaban y el sol dejaba ver sus rayos dorados. Esa, la cuarta dimensión y hogar de los dioses, aquellos bellos y majestuosos seres inmortales, infinitos, dotados de una gran inteligencia y de vida fácil, puesto que para un dios nada es imposible.

De todos esos seres destacaban de singular manera dos clanes, de estos cada una de las familias estaba dotada por un don en específico:

Los Andrew con la música

Los Grandchester como heraldos, esas habilidades para el habla, la oración, elocuentes generales y oradores públicos en las asambleas.

Aunque estas familias trataban negocios juntos… jamás entablaron buenas relaciones en especial entre los jóvenes, llevados por las emociones, energía y el vigor de aquellas nuevas vidas que recién comenzaban.

Anthony, conocido como "Anton" dios de la belleza, el equilibrio, la razón y la armonía, patrón de la música y la poesía. Temido por los otros dioses, solo su furia podía ser contenida por el patriarca del clan Andrew "Albert" y jefe de las diosas de la inspiración.

Aquel glorioso Dios se encontraba al borde del extremo aburrimiento, sus llamadas "diosas de la inspiración" después de un rato de "jugar" con ellas aburrían… eran… tan planas y simples hechas con la única función de satisfacerlo e intentar que siguiera con su música.

-Tsk… aburrido-

Se encontraba recostado en la verde y fresca hierba del campo elíseo mientras mordisqueaba una pequeña rama, mientras pensaba en encontrar un nuevo juguete para poder divertirse y alejarse de esos momentos de "aburrimiento" a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¿qué haces allí acostado? ¡Tienes que ver un nuevo descubrimiento!-

Se trataba de su primo Stear, dios de la inteligencia, justicia y estrategia. A decir verdad él y su primo eran muy diferentes, pero les tenía un cariño muy especial a él y su hermano Archibald. Hacían un trío muy "tentador" para algunas diosas.

-¡Pero si eres tu Stear! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Debe de ser de nuevo alguno de tus tontos inventos que no sirven nada más que para sacarle un ojo a alguien- Contesto el rubio de cuerpo fornido mientras se recargaba en un brazo.

- Jajaja, no mi querido Anthony, nada de eso. Es algo que te va a gustar ¿sabes? Conozco tus gustos y debilidades, primo-

Anton soltó un suspiro de resignación y se levanto de manera muy lenta de la hierba, una sonrisa apareció en su galante rostro y le respondió a su querido primo: -Muy bien, Stear. Si es algo que consideras que llamara mi atención estoy más que puesto, aquí es muy aburrido ¿entiendes?-

El moreno le sonrío a su primo, y recordó que desde hace tiempo, sus "queridas" diosas de la inspiración ya no eran suficiente para entretener a su primo y había estado un poco insoportable.

Juntos caminaron por un par de minutos, pasando por arboles, riachuelos, caminos angostos hasta llegar a donde topaban las nubes y surgían los rayos del dorado sol.

Sentado sobre una piedra se encontraba Archibald, dios del amor y el sexo, bastante impaciente, esperando la llegada de su primo y hermano.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Casi no queda tiempo! Se me puede ir en cualquier momento mi nuevo juguete- Respondió el castaño con una irritación irracional en su voz masculina.

-Perdona, Archie… yo retrase a Stear, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente debo ver?-

- Asómense los dos por aquí… al mundo de los sucios humanos-

Los tres dioses se asomaron por aquel acantilado que dejaba ver el mundo de los seres mortales, pequeñas y despreciables criaturas llevadas por el odio, la codicia y envidia.

Pero, sin embargo Anthony no esperaba ver aquello…

Una hermosa doncella de piel nívea, cabello rubio como el sol, el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, ojos verdes y una particular sonrisa. Se encontraba desnuda, bañándose en aquel río de aguas claras mientras jugueteaba salpicando agua. La juventud, energía y pureza expedían de aquella rubia, su cuerpo con bien formadas curvas y firmes pechos. El único defecto que le podían encontrar a esa hermosa criatura eran unas graciosas pecas por su nariz y mejillas.

¿Era una ninfa? Ninguno de los tres se explico el porqué tan hermosa criatura era una mortal, una vil y despreciable mortal… pero tan hermosa…, ninguna de las diosas del campo elíseo podía ser comparada con aquella rubia.

-¿No es absolutamente exquisita? Dijo Archie el menor del trío, mientras se lamía un poco los labios.

- Pues debo de decir, hermano que ahora si encontraste una joya- comentó Stear con algo de rubor en su rostro.

-¿Anthony? Estas muy callado… ¡Anda! Dinos que piensas de aquella mortal- Archie estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver al mayor de ellos estar inmóvil como una piedra.

-Bueno… es que… es absolutamente exquisita, como bien lo dijo Stear, una joya ¡No! Una obra de arte- Dijo el rubio con sus ojos azul cielo clavados en aquella extraña mujer la cual se encontraba muy entretenida con el agua y asustando a uno que otro pececillo.

-¿mmmh? ¿Será acaso que mi querido primo Anthony ha caído rendido a la belleza de mi nuevo juguete?- con un tono bastante irónico Archie soltó esas palabras mientras observaba la reacción de su primo

Anthony se levantó de golpe y con los puños apretados y una furia irracional le grito a su primo: -¡No estés diciendo estupideces, Archie! y escucha una cosa más ¡No quiero que la llames tu juguete y por ningún motivo te atrevas a tocarla y a mancillarla!-

-Pero…- Respondió Archie con un tono casi inaudible

Sus dos primos se encontraron sorprendidos ante la reacción de su primo, en ningún momento esperaron que esa joven lo atrajera y menos que le ocasionara un instinto de sobreprotección

-Nada de "peros" Archie ¡Y dejen de estarla mirando! No es propio de un caballero- Dijo mientras lentamente se retiraba de aquel lugar

-¡Maldita sea, Anthony! Es mi naturaleza verme atraído hacia las mujeres y más a tan hermosas como ella- dijo Archie de manera muy desesperada por la reciente advertencia de su querido primo. Después de unos segundos logro recuperar su calma y vio que su hermano estaba pensativo.

-¿y a ti qué te pasa? No me digas que también te sientes atraído por mi nuevo jugu…. Ejemm… la chica-

- No Archie, no es nada de eso, es verdad que es muy hermosa pero ¿Sabes querido hermano? a pesar de la reacción que acaba de mostrar nuestro querido primo, Anthony es la primera vez que lo veo tan feliz ¿no crees?-

El hombre de pelo castaño solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras siguieron avanzando a paso firme intentado alcanzar a su primo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Anthony!- Las voces molestas de las diosas de la inspiración aclamaban la llegada de su jefe.

Él no respondió su saludo, puesto que continuo caminando hasta apartarse un poco y llegar a un pequeño sofá, se sentó con pesadez en él y agarro su arpa comenzando a componer canciones nunca antes escuchadas y mucho menos imaginadas.

-Es muy hermosa esa tonada, querido-

Anthony la miro con cierto recelo y asintió sin dirigirle ninguna palabra.

-Vamos ¿por qué esa cara conmigo? ¿No he sido siempre tu favorita?- protesto la mujer mientras se sentaba en las piernas de él quedando frente a frente. No paso ni un segundo para que ella tomara el arpa de sus manos y la dejara en la mesita que estaba junto a ellos.

-¿No quieres divertirte un rato, querido? Puedo darte lo que te gusta- dijo está mientras se abría un poco más el escote para provocar al rubio.

-No, Elisa hoy no estoy de humor, así que hazme el favor de moverte- Sus ojos de hielo se encontraron con los de Elisa, quien inmediato se bajo de su regazo enojada y restregando sus dientes.

La mujer de perlo rojizo salió de su vista con una furia incontenible _¿Pero qué le pasaba a este? ¿Quién se creía para rechazarla de esa manera? _Se apresuro a llegar a donde se encontraban las otras diosas sentadas, pintando y alguna que otra cantando.

-¡Señorita Elisa! ¿Anthony le pudo decir por qué se encuentra mal el día de hoy?- comento una de las chicas acercándose a hablar con ella "la favorita"

-¡Silencio, estúpida! Si algo le aqueja, no es de nuestra incumbencia así que ponte a pensar en algo que lo pueda inspirar ¿escuchaste?-

-…. Sí señorita, disculpe-

Elisa estaba desesperada, hace ya tiempo que Anthony no la volteaba a ver. Había hecho todo lo posible para atraerlo nuevamente, pero nada había funcionado y se negaba a creer que el ya se había aburrido de ella… pues era nada más lo que eso ¿no? Casi un objeto para inspirarlo.

_-¡no! no me puede pasar esto, el será mío, siempre mío… no puede… ¡n_o_!_- Elisa jamás lo permitiría, nadie en su vida la había rechazado ni una maldita vez y esta no sería la primera

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Anthony por su parte se había retirado a su habitación y se dejo caer en su suave y mullida cama con sabanas blancas de seda.

No sabía qué hacer, toda la tarde había estado pensando en esa mujer, si esa… la de ojos esmeraldas, largos y hermosos cabellos dorados, suave sonrisa y… ¡que curvas! Era un ejemplar, como para pintarla en lienzo.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de la cara del dios rubio _-¡caray! En verdad era perfecta- _

Al pensar en sus curvas, sensaciones comenzaban a erizar su piel, sí las conocía bastante bien… partes de su cuerpo que deseaban ser atendidas, el estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación, de hacerse feliz el mismo, pero se detuvo._-Ella es muy pura, no merece que piense en ella de esta forma tan pasional_-

Reflexionando un poco el joven y apuesto dios se calmo, pero una cosa si no pudo olvidar o… sus ojos esmeraldas, tan bellos como los de su madre…jamás los olvidaría, los había visto una vez y ahora deseaba observarlos para toda la eternidad.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El patriarca del clan William Albert Andrew, dios protector de muchas ciudades conocido especialmente por su benevolencia, acostumbraba a escuchar y ver como hacían las plegarias los mortales en su templo … y a veces cuando no se enterara nadie los ayudaba, pero había una razón en especifico de por qué todos los días a la misma hora escuchaba esos rezos.

Esa chiquilla que desde la primera vez que la vio le había robado su corazón de dios. Una rubia no muy alta de estatura, pecosa y de ojos verdes le iba a rezar con devoción día tras día a la misma hora.

¿Por quién rezaba? Siempre por la protección de sus padres adoptivos, su hermano Tom, a veces personas que no gozaban de buena salud, preocupaciones personales y pedía perdón por una que otra travesurilla que realizaba muy de vez en cuando.

Albert sonría complacido por las suplicas de la chica, debía decir que entre todos los mortales ella era su favorita.

_-Muy bien, pequeña. Tus plegarias son escuchadas y concedidas como siempre- _

Observo desde el campo de elíseo como la rubia una vez terminadas su oraciones se retiraba de templo fuera de la vista de él, dejando al patriarca un tanto triste siempre que se marchaba.

-¡Tío! Así que aquí estas-

-Anthony ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algo urgente de lo que quieras tratar conmigo?- Pregunto el patriarca mirando atentamente a su sobrino.

-Emm pues… tengo una duda sobre los mortales- Dijo el chico mientras mil colores se le subían al rostro.

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta, Anthony? ¿Acaso te has encaprichado de una mortal? Jajaja- el patriarca del plan estaba muy divertido por las reacciones que estaba teniendo Anthony ante su pregunta.

-¡No! ¿por qué lo dices? Stear y Archie te comentaron algo?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… yo mismo llegue a esa conclusión. Lo único que quiero saber es ¿Quién es la afortunada que ha hecho que mi sobrino suspire?-

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron de la sorpresa _-¿Por qué su tío siempre tenía que ser tan acertado?_- Respiro un poco de aire para contestarle…

-Pues verás tío, aún no la conozco…, pero deseo poder acercarme a ella ¿sabes?-

William Albert entendía a la perfección la reacción de su sobrino, pues el también tenía una mortal la cual no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Se quedo pensativo un momento y le contestó.

-Tienes permiso para acercarte a ella, Anthony… pero escúchame bien solo la podrás ver una vez al mes y sin revelarle tu verdadera identidad… ¿trato hecho?- dijo el patriarca mientras la extendía la mano a su sobrino.

Anthony de inmediato tomo la mano de su tío cerrando el trato, le sonrío como nunca antes y respondió: -Hecho, querido tío-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Candy candy fans! **

**les traigo a ustedes una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Cualquier critica o queja serán tomadas en cuenta**

_(Nota adicional: No se deben preocupar por nuestro querido Terry, este ya aperecera en los proximos episodios y no es un villano, solo un poco egoista e impulsivo. )_

**Un beso a todas mis queridas lectoras.**

_**DanielleCatBall**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**A Dafne ya los brazos le crecían,**_  
_**y en luengos ramos vueltos se mostraba;**_  
_**en verdes hojas vi que se tornaban**_  
_**los cabellos que el oro escurecían.**_  
Garcilaso de la Vega

El patriarca del clan Andrew estaba preocupado por sus sobrino. Hacía días que no salía de su habitación y prácticamente no comía ni bebía y lo peor aún rehusaba la compañía de sus "diosas de la inspiración".

-¿Nos llamaste, tío?- Preguntaron a dueto Archie y Stear

-Sí. ¿Saben que le pasa a Anthony?

-Pues creíamos que tu lo sabrías tío, sinceramente no hablamos con él desde aquel día… tu sabes- Comento Archie mientras tomaba asiento y de paso se sirvió una taza de té que se encontraba en la mesa.

-No. ¿De qué estás hablando Archibald?

- Sí, sí lo sabes tío. Recuerda que ambos hicieron un trato sobre el bajar al mundo mortal o algo así.

Albert quedo un tanto pensativo, era cierto su sobrino había bajado hace un poco menos de un mes a ver a la tal mortal ¿tendría que ver eso con su estado de ánimo? Y si era así ¿qué es lo que había ocurrido?

-Vamos, tío no te pongas así. De seguro que en un rato se le pasara y querrá irse a divertir de nuevo con chicas y para eso yo estaré siempre a su lado-

-No digas tonterías Archie, él sigue siendo primo tuyo no un compañero para obtener chicas- Comento el moreno un tanto irritado por el comportamiento de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando Stear tomó asiento y pasó su mano por su obscuro cabello.

-Hablaré con él en cuanto tenga la oportunidad y también con esa señorita "diosa de la inspiración" de pelo rojizo ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Ugh. ¿Te refieres a Eliza, tío? No entiendo como mi primo puede aguantar a alguien tan hipócrita e interesada como ella, es verdad que tiene bonita cara pero su personalidad no la ayuda en nada-

-Puede que tengas razón, Archie, pero por el momento no veo quien más me pueda ayudar-

Los dos sobrinos asintieron al comentario de su tío y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anthony se encontraba en su habitación sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos. No se había levantado de su cama y a juzgar por cómo estaba el sol debían ser las doce del medio día.

Se oyó un leve golpe en su puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo el joven "Anton" sin ninguna emoción en su voz, más bien se escuchaba apagada casi ronca.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, Anthony-

-¡Tío! ¿qué haces aquí? Anthony se levanto rápidamente de su cama e intento lucir un poco más presentable para su querido patriarca y fue entonces que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas –_que vergüenza- _

-Está bien Anthony, no tienes porque avergonzarte. Tengo entendido que estas pasando por una situación difícil.

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-La única que tengo a tu pregunta, tío.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Anthony? – Preguntó Albert con un tono demandante

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Así es, tío… nada.

-¿Tiene que ver con la mortal? Tú sabes… la que dijimos que la verías una vez por mes.

Los labios de Anthony se movieron mientras salía de su boca casi en susurro un: -… sí.

Una ceja de Albert se levanto mientras miraba a su pequeño sobrino. Y se sentó junto con él en la gran cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-Bueno. ¿Puedes contarme… sabes?

Las mejillas de Anthony se volvieron a encender mientras bajaba la cabeza como un niño chiquito al que recién lo acababan de regañar.

-Bueno… yo…

-Sí, ¿tu?

-No pude hacer nada tío ¡nada!... debiste de ver su cara de susto cuando recién me intente acercar a ella. Déjame te explico tío, por las tardes ella se acerca al lugar donde la vi por primera vez y allí juega con distintos animales e incluso trepa árboles como un pequeño simio.

- y eso ¿Qué…

- Cuando hace casi un mes, como te decía me intente acercar a ella, pero se asusto… de un pequeño simio travieso paso a ser un cervatillo asustado que intentaba huir por el bosque-

-Ya veo. ¿Crees que te haya identificado como un dios, Anthony?

-Pues verás tío, nuestras vestiduras son muy diferentes a las de ellos… Que tonto he sido.-

-Eso es verdad sobrino. Ellos visten colores como verde árbol, rojos, marrones y naranjas, aparte de esos grandes botones desproporcionados en los chalecos y mangas pequeñas casi al hombro. Nosotros en cambio utilizamos mangas largas, tejidos muy ligeros junto con los pantalones y alguna que otra túnica…

-Y colores como azules, grises, dorados, verde esmeralda… blah blah ya lo sé tío. No tienes porque recordarme eso.

Albert sonrío ante la eminente exasperación de su querido sobrino.

-Así es, como tu dices fue error mío no percatarme de ello ¿sabes? Siempre sentí aborrecimiento por los mortales, pero ella… es diferente. Bueno eso creo yo-

-Debiste de estudiar un poco más sobre ellos, Anthony.

-Ya lo creo. En fin desde ese día ella no se ha atrevido a regresar al sitio habitual y no tengo idea de cómo encontrarla.

-Ya… Pues prepárate de nuevo, en algún momento tendrá que regresar a ese lugar ¿no lo crees? Anímate sobrino, aprovecha este tiempo para estudiarlos un poco más y así ella no se asustara.

-Sí… ¿gracias? Dijó Anthony mirando a su querido tío, la única figura paterna que había tenido desde que el tenía memoria.

-Fue un placer, Anthony y por favor… date un baño ya hueles mal, no entiendo como esos pequeños detalles han logrado golpearte tanto. Te veré a la cena y sí es una orden- Al terminar esto último Albert cerró la puerta.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Oh patriarca Albert! Qué alegría verlo… ¿fue a visitar a Anthony?.

-Así es, Eliza vengo de hecho de verlo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, son cosas de chicos.

-¿Cosas de chicos usted dice? ¿Cómo cual?- Dijo está poniendo una carita de tierna oveja mientras que sus manos las posaba en el pecho de Albert.

-Pues tu sabes Eliza… cosas que tienen que ver con mujeres, bueno sobre una en especial- Comento Albert sonriente mientras apartaba las manos de Eliza de él.

-Ya veo… ¡es un alivio!... ¿no lo cree?-

-Así es. Ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender, me dio gusto verla.

Eliza se quedo estática viendo desaparecer la figura del tío de "su" querido Anthony atravesar el arco sujetado por columnas y perderse a lo lejos del camino.

Señorita, Eliza… siéntese con nosotras, la estábamos esperando ¿usted sabe?- Dijo alguna de las muchas diosas de la inspiración mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja y la guiaba al mueble para sentarse más cercano.

-¡Suéltame inmunda! – se escuchó un golpe sordó que provenía de la mano de Eliza "la favorita" contra la mano de la otra diosa.

-…Us… usted disculpe… yo pensé que…-

-Cállate lagartija, sírveme el té y trata de mantener tu boca bien cerrada y esto último es para todas ustedes ¡¿oyeron?!-

Tomó la taza de té recién servida, mientras procesaba en su mente lo que el patriarca acababa de decir… _sobre una en especial. _Maldita sea lo estaba perdiendo y ni siquiera conocía a su "oponente" debía de ser una diosa muy hermosa.

-¡NO! ¡me rehusó, me rehusó! Grito y lanzó su taza al aire mientras se escuchaba romper en mil y un pedazos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto una de las diosas intentando ver que tenía "la favorita"

-¡¿No dije que estuvieran calladas?! No es nada de su asunto pequeñas lagartijas rastreras.

Tenía que ingeniar un plan… un plan rápido no podía perderlo de esa manera. _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? _ Estaba como loca intentando ingeniar algo… sí algo que la salvara de caer en el olvido y ser una simplona como sus demás compañeras, pero algo se le ocurriría de eso podía estar segura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anthony se dio un buen baño, se vistió ese día de color gris un gris esplendoroso, con mangas largas y bordados por todas partes, mientras la túnica caía a sus pies y dejaba ver en medio sus pantalones a juego con su túnica.

La plática con su tío le había dado ánimos para continuar, pero algo le había causado preocupación… por algo tan tonto se había puesto de esa manera. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿era a caso un niño? Jamás en su vida se había puesto así por una mujer, ni siquiera por Eliza.

Salió de su habitación con un aire solemne, se podían ver algunos rayos del sol a punto de morir reflejados en las frías y grises paredes mientras algunos pájarillos jugaban de manera muy extraña con las enredaderas que se encontraban en las columnas. Sonrío para sí mismo al verlos de esta manera y siguió con su camino.

Al llegar con su tío, pudo notar que se encontraban sus primos ya sentados en la mesa esperando su presencia para poder por fin cenar.

-¡Al fin llegaste, primo! Estábamos a punto de perder la esperanza y empezar a comer sin ti ¿sabes?- Comentó Archie con una gran sonrisa

-Siéntate, Anthony-

Esté obedeció la orden de su tío mientras les servían un poco de ensaladas, carne, pan, queso y vino tinto, frutas y para finalizar el postre de fresas.

La cena resulto ser muy agradable para Anthony, disfruto de hacerle un par de bromas a Archie mientras Stear comentaba sobre alguno de sus nuevos inventos ingeniosos y patéticos al mismo tiempo y Albert reía con gran placer al ver a sus tres queridos sobrinos. Sí definitivamente fue una cena maravillosa.

-Anthony, antes de levantarte de la mesa, quiero saber cuándo planeas ver a la mortal de nuevo- Comento Albert dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Pues tío, en una semana se cumple el mes… pero solo hay que esperar al momento que ella regrese para poder verla…-

-Un momento… ¿estás hablando de MI JUGUETE, el que YO te enseñe?-

-Archie, ese no es algo de tu incumbencia.

-¡Sí lo es Stear! Pues verás yo la vi primero- mientras se lamía un poco el labio inferior Archie mostro una risa increíblemente diabólica.

-Y yo te dije que la dejaras en paz, Archibald… solo quieres mancillarla y como te lo dije no voy a permitir eso.

-Como digas primo, como digas…

-¡Basta! Retírense todos- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Albert para que sus sobrinos dejaran de pelear.

Fue entonces que cada uno se retiro a sus aposentos sin ninguna palabra más que decir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había pasado una semana desde la cena y Anthony parecía haber recuperado su ánimo, se le veía más feliz y radiante que nunca. Y la verdad es que todos los días a la misma hora iba a aquel lugar donde siempre se encontraba la moral para ver si acaso ella podría aparecer de nuevo.

Pasaron horas, días y por supuesto noches, pero el joven dios Anton no se daba por vencido, en algún momento ella tendría que regresar… en algún momento. Y para su bendita suerte ese día se cumplió.

Se encontraba sentado al borde del acantilado el cual dejaba ver esa parte del mundo de los mortales, cuando la vio pasar por los árboles frondosos, un poco asustada por lo que podría llegar a haber en ese lugar, pero al ver que no había nada decidió aventurarse a pasar un poco más e rato allí.

Anthony vio como detenidamente la muchacha sacaba de una bolsa hecha de piel algo de comida, que al parecer era para los animalitos de aquel bosque. Y ahora el rubio entendía, la chiquilla había regresado a alimentarlos, tenía el corazón de una madre que se preocupa por su hijo.

Era ahora o nunca su oportunidad.

Se hizo cambiar sus vestidos por algunos parecidos a los de aquellos mortales y Dios en verdad que los botones eran ridículamente desproporcionados.

Bajó con cautela y se oculto un poco en los arbustos y árboles para poder observarla mejor, fue entonces que cuando ella se distrajo un poco con alguno de los animalitos al cual le había puesto un nombre ridículo ("Puppe") el joven Anton salió de donde se escondía y poco a poco se acercaba más a la joven la cual no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola.

La rubia abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar mientras pensaba _por favor no, por favor no… ¿será un dios de nuevo? ¿me hará daño? Por favor no…_

-No tienes que temer, muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando la ojiverde volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz y su cuerpo perdió la tensión al ver que se trataba de un humano, como ella… solo… solo que muy apuesto. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver que había hecho el ridículo.

-Ho..hola- contestó la pecosa regalando una radiante sonrisa.

-Tienes que perdonarme, creo que te he asustado ¿no es así?-

-Un poco, sí… pero ya estoy bien, tuve una mala experiencia la última vez que vine eso es todo-

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte? – Preguntó el joven mientras le extendía la mano a la pequeña rubia y ojos esmeraldas.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Anthony.

-ya..

-y ¿Quién eres tu pecosa que trepa por los árboles?-

-Candice.

-Mucho gusto Candy…¿te puedo llamar así?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la muchacha mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, pero que quede claro algo. Yo no estaba trepando en los árboles, sólo ayudaba a un pequeño pichón a volver a su nido.

-Está claro entonces.

-¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto pecosa ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-No contestaré, me han dicho que no debo de hablar con extraños.- contestó mientras fruncía un poco el seño

-Pero, no soy ningún extraño soy Anthony y tu eres Candy.

-Tramposo.

-No lo soy, solo reitero lo que creo ya saber- Comentó con una sonrisa picara

-Bueno, de acuerdo vengo a darle de comer a Puppe y a sus amigos.

-¿Es tu mascota?

-Pues sí, pero lamentablemente no lo puedo tener conmigo en casa.

-Ya.

-Ahora es mi turno señorito Anthony, ¿usted qué hace aquí?

-Me pareciste simpática y te seguí hasta aquí

La pequeña pecosa se puso roja como tomate mientras procesaba el cómo iba a contestar a eso que recién le habían dicho.

-Pues… ¡eso es de maleducados! Usted no puede seguir a una dama sin su consentimiento.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo estar con usted?

-Eres muy directo ¿sabes?

- Y tú eres muy pecosa y graciosa.

Fue una conversación un poco incomoda, pero era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien tan simple y natural, sobre todo le resultaba verdaderamente encantador las reacciones de la rubia por cada respuesta directa hacía un gesto o se ponía roja como un tomate maduro.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo… ¿quieres darle de comer a los animales?

-Sería un placer para mi, pecosa- Fue entonces que ambos se sentaron en el césped mientras ella le daba una hogaza de pan para repartirla entre los diferentes tipos de animales que habitaban en ese bosque, no hablaron mucho pero de esa manera se paso el tiempo. Cuando Anthony vio que ya había caído el atardecer y que posiblemente ella tendría que regresar.

Ella lo miró mientras el contemplaba al cielo anaranjado, su perfil era perfecto… lo continuo observando mientras su cabello rubio se movía con el viento y es cuando ella le dio la sensación de que él estaba triste, pero ¿Por qué?

Anthony se dio cuenta que la esmeralda lo estaba observando y fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ella intento mirar para otro lado para verse un poco más discreta lo cual no sucedió, fue entonces que dijo:

-Ya es tarde ¿verdad? Tengo que apresurarme a volver o si no me van a retar una vez más. Comento con una gran naturaleza levantándose y tomando la bolsa de piel. -Tú también ya deberías de volver, se te hará muy tarde y el bosque es peligroso de noche.

Anthony sonrío ante la pequeña preocupación de ella y se levanto del césped.

-No te preocupes, vete tú primero… Fue un placer conocerte Candice.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la parte superior de su mano.

-¿te veré pronto?- Pregunto la rubia sonrojada

-Así lo espero, Candy… así de verdad lo espero.

Mientras Candy y Anthony se despedían una muy celosa Eliza los observaba desde lo alto del templo Eliseo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Espero que les siga interesando la historia, no sé si de verdad estoy logrando lo que quiero, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

_Por el Momento y lo importante de este episodio es que Anthony conociera a Candy por lo tanto en los próximos episodios saldrá mi querido Terry y Eliza cada vez más complicara un poco las cosas. _

_Saludos a todas mis queridas lector s y más a las que se animaron a dejar Review, este capítulo es para ustedes así que espero no defraudarlas. _

_¡Felices fiestas! A todos aquellos que con gusto me leen_

_Un beso._

_DanielleCatBall_


End file.
